


Ocean Eyes

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: "She let her actions speak louder than her words as she pressed her lips against Karolina’s for the second time in the past week."Alternate take of the scene in 1x06 and how that would affect the kiss scene in 1x09 differently





	Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this whole thing while playing "ocean eyes" on repeat and uh.... u can probably tell a little bit but i feel like it isn't a bad thing. anyways, i love deanoru and have ever since i read issue #1 of the comics about two and a half years ago and i'm so glad we have this amazing show
> 
> if you like this and/or want me to write deanoru, please leave kudos and comments or prompts or something because i love both of them so much

Karolina’s hand tenderly grabbed Nico’s as she slid a ring onto her thumb for her. They were getting prepared to go to the gala, not to actually have fun or enjoy it, but to gather more evidence that their parents were murderers. Karolina still couldn’t believe how quickly her life had done a 180, but as long as she had Nico by her side she knew that it would all work out in the end. She helped Nico zip up the back of her dress, letting her fingertips linger on her back for longer than necessary before pulling away. The scent of lavender filled the room as perfume was sprayed liberally.

“Can I borrow some of that? It smells really good,” Nico asked.

“Yeah, sure,” Karolina grinned, handing her the bottle.

Karolina sat down on her bed to tug her high heels on. Nico sat down next to her and started rambling on about the plan, her hands shaking and words flying out of her mouth. Karolina placed one hand on Nico’s thigh, and she went silent.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay, trust me,” She reassured her. “I know these past few days have been crazy, to say the least-”

“-Yeah, that’s the understatement of the century,”

“-But we’ve gotten through it, together. And as weird as it sounds, I finally feel like I’m free to be who I really am, and to be honest about who I want to be with…” She trailed off, hoping that Nico would catch the message. By the look in her eyes, she did.

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Nico replied, taking a deep breath. She licked her lips and took a quick glance at the floor before meeting Karolina’s eyes again. She couldn’t help but fall in love with the pretty blue of her eyes. They reminded her of summers spent near the ocean, watching the waves rise and fall for hours on end while letting the sun warm her body while she read some book.

Karolina leaned in slowly, giving Nico plenty of time to move away if that was what she really wanted. She really, really hoped that it wasn’t. She cupped her cheek in one hand, and tucked a curl behind her ear. Up close, she could see Nico take a small gulp before leaning in to meet her. Karolina felt the soft press of Nico’s lips against her own, and though she wasn’t glowing on the outside, it sure felt like it on the inside. She knew that the red lipstick Nico was wearing would probably linger on her lips, but couldn’t bother to care. What mattered was that Nico’s lips were smooth and she smelled like lavender. Karolina smiled into the next chaste kiss, eyes already long closed in bliss. Some things didn’t need to be seen to be incredible. She put her other hand on Nico’s shoulder and loved the feeling of the lace on her dress. Nico broke the kiss gently, and only pulled apart to rest her forehead against Karolina’s own.

“Whoa,” Nico said in awe.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now, and it just felt like the right time, you know?” Karolina explained. She felt lips press against her cheek tenderly, and felt on top of the world. They sat in silence, letting the seconds pass by them slowly, neither of them wanting to say anything else that could ruin this moment.

“We should uh, get going,” Nico stated, a dejected look on her face, “But uh, we can talk about this later.”

“Oh, yeah, totally,” Karolina tried to force a smile, but knew that it had to come off as more of a grimace.

A few days went by in a flash and suddenly another plan had been hatched, so now the both of them were dressed up for a school dance that they weren’t actually going to attend. Still, dressing up was a good time, and the school dance was an easy cover that made them seem like normal teenagers for once. Karolina and Nico had been sent to go figure out where Gert and Chase had gone off to, and were walking down another large hallway to try locating them. Nico slowed her steps, and Karolina was concerned.

“Nico, what’s up?”

“Nothing, I just…” Nico tapped her foot on the ground while clenching and unclenching her hands. She took a few steps towards Karolina and looked up at her eyes, the ones that she could swore she could swim in if she stared long enough. “I know a few days ago I said we could talk about us ‘later’, but then later never really came and just…” She let her actions speak louder than her words as she pressed her lips against Karolina’s for the second time in the past week. Karolina was caught off guard, but deepened the kiss in a split second, grabbing her face in her hands as she ran her fingers through her soft, black hair. She could taste the slightest hint of vanilla, and figured it was the lip gloss Nico had layered on top of her pitch black lipstick. She savored the taste of it, and licked her lips when she took a second to breathe.

“Yeah, I want this, us, whatever you want to call it,” Nico said after slowly pulling away.

“So do I,” Karolina was beaming, and tossed her bracelet on the ground as she pulled Nico in for another kiss. She grabbed her waist tight as she floated them both off of the ground, and Nico’s face was one of wonder and joy.

“You’re amazing,” Nico laughed.

“Actually, you’re the most amazing one here,” Karolina replied, pressing a kiss to Nico’s forehead as she returned them to the ground. Even though they got interrupted seconds later by a very happy looking Gert and Chase, it didn’t matter. Nico wanted to be with her, and that alone made every moment after feel like she was floating in the sky.


End file.
